When you fall, I'll catch you
by firechloe
Summary: Maka failed her mission. Her promise faltered. She fell into the abyss of self hate. Will someone be able to pull her out? KidxMaka fluff


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

Maka froze in shock.

"I-it was only a cat soul?" She screeched. Soul looked just as surprised. Soon a look of hatred and disappointment landed perfectly on the duo's faces. Soul's mask soon fell off for he took things in stride. Maka was left putting herself down.

"I'll never be a good meister like mama. Thanks to me, Soul will never be a Death Scythe." Was all she said to herself when she was alone. Her mask melted into her usual feelings, they turned away from the stupid cat and towards herself. It ate away at her everyday. Her hatred for herself grew stronger with each day. Her partner and friends began to suspect. Maka just applied another mask. Their worry soon disappearing. She felt so alone. She just let out as much as she could in her missions. Soul could feel the spike of anger in her souls wavelength but shook it off as the adrenaline flowing through her veins.

Nobody noticed.

Nobody tried to help.

Nobody _cared_.

Maka came to that sad conclusion. Locking herself within a safe. She refrained from any social contact. She ignored her own partner. She didn't care. Why should she? They didn't care.

"Maka." The meister heard a voice behind her. She ignored it. She was going home.

"Maka Albarn!" The voice called a second time, more eager this time.

Ignored.

"Maka!" This time a hand grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around to see the person she least expected to see. His golden eyes seemed to sadden at the sight of her hard, blank face.

"Maka, what's happened to you?" He asked quietly, his hand still on her shoulder.

"Nothing Kid, I'm just fine." She seethed. She didn't need his sympathy after all this time. But secretly, she just wanted someone to cry out to.

"You're so cold...distant. What is it Maka? You can tell me." He offered himself. She wasn't going to accept this. No, he was trying to get to her.

"I said I'm fine." Venom ran through her voice.

"I know you're not fine! Dammit, you even ignore Soul! How are you supposed to turn him into a Death Scythe if you just ignore him! It's like you're drifting off on your own little boat. Your own _lonely_ boat." He cried out to her. The words scratched the surface.

"I failed the first time. I'm not worth it." She said dryly. Kid looked like he was just punched in the face.

"What would your mother say to you right now? She would be so ashamed that her daughter gave up so easily. Maka, she wouldn't believe me. Her daughter is strong willed, she is determined, she can pull through anything. Her daughter is Maka Albarn." He scratched a little more, hitting a nerve.

"I'm obviously not destined to be like my mother." She came up with another excuse.

"That's just it!" He yelled, earning an honestly confused look from Maka.

"You aren't your mother! She doesn't define you! What was your promise to Soul?" He inquired. He was almost shaking her shoulders.

"I fai-" Kid cut her off.

"What. Was. Your. Promise. To. Soul." He demanded. Maka looked down at her feet. A tear slid over her eyelid and down her cheek.

"I promised him that I would turn him into a death scythe." She answered quietly. Kid lifted her head towards the night sky. He pointed out a bright star, full of hope and promise.

"That star. It's your promise to Soul. It's your goal. You almost reached that goal but you fell down and got hurt. I'm here to nurture you so you can jump back up there." Kid explained softly. Maka's eyes widened, he didn't think she was an attention seeker?

"I thought nobody cared." The tears flowed stronger. Her gaze fell down, meeting Kid's own gaze. He let a small grin form on his face.

"How could you think that? We were all worried. You just wouldn't speak or listen to us." Kid comforted her.

"Th-tha-" She couldn't finish her thanks before bursting into tears. Sobs raked through her body and Kid pulled her close.

"Let it all out. You need it." He soothed, patting down her hair. She cried for what felt like hours. All her emotions poured out. Eventually her sobs turned into soft whimpers.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid." She apologized. Kid chuckled.

"Everyone falls off the path to their destiny. I was just there to place you back on your path." Maka stayed in Kids embrace.

Maka's mask...melted away. Her determined glare was back and her playful smile danced on her lips.

"Thank you Kid." She wrapped her arms around the shinigami and buried her head into his chest.

"Thank you Maka." He whispered.

* * *

I'm going to admit. I got really emotional while writing this story. I know I'm in middle school I don't know what pain is, but 6th grade was hard for me. I stopped trying in anything. I didn't talk to anyone and eventually people gave up on me. Except for one friend. She comforted me and is the very reason I post any fanfiction. I still have a lot of moments where I hate myself. But it's easier when I can talk to her or pour it into a story. I might not of found my star, but I'm that much closer now thanks to my friend and to everyone who has read my stories. I hope you enjoy and please review!


End file.
